This disclosure relates to a buffer system for a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines typically require air from one of the compressor stages to provide buffer air to a bearing compartment, for example. One proposed system utilizes a valve in the buffer system that regulates the fluid flow from a high compressor stage and a low compressor stage. The regulated air is provided to a cooler and a bearing compartment.
Another system utilizes a dedicated centrifugal compressor to provide pressurized air to multiple bearing compartments and provide shaft ventilation. The centrifugal compressor is a separate compressor, discrete from the high pressure and low pressure compressor stages of the gas turbine engine.